When Author Meet Reader
by Ozellie Ozel
Summary: Pernahkah kamu diceramahi sama readers emak-emak? Naruto pernah loh! kalo mau tahu gimana nasib Naruto, baca aja story ini.


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **When Author Meet Reader milik Ozellie Ozel**

 **Rate : Teen**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **Genre : Humor, Romance**

 **Warning : Gajeness, OOC, Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EYD, Boring, Typos**

…

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

 **JUST FUCK OFF, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, PAIR, AND ANYTHING ABOUT IT**

…

 **When Author Meet Reader**

 **...**

 **Happy Reading**

…

 **Naru mengecup bibir Saku dengan penuh cinta. Tak ada sesenti jarak pun yang dibuat Naru untuk sekedar memisahkan sejenak tautan bibir keduanya. Mereka enggan melepaskan diri, karena hati terlanjur terikat satu sama lain.**

 **TAMAT**

Seorang wanita cantik berusia tiga puluh lima tahun mengernyitkan dahi kala melihat akhir cerita dari _story_ yang baru saja dibacanya. Hinata, nama wanita itu, mendecak sebal karena _story_ yang selama ini disukainya, ternyata tidak menjadikan _favorite_ _pair_ Hinata sebagai _end_ _pair_. Padahal jalan ceritanya cukup menarik menurutnya. Namun apa daya jika si _author_ malah membuat NaruSaku sebagai _end_ _pair_.

Dengan kekecewaan yang mendalam, Hinata mengirim pesan pada si _author_ yang memiliki _pen_ _name_ **Rubah Liar**. Dia mengeluarkan semua kekecewaannya pada sang _author_ melalui pesan pribadi.

 _ **To:**_ **Rubah Liar**

 _ **Subject:**_ **Kekecewaan terhadap 'Cinta Sejati'**

' **Hai, Rubah Liar.**

 **Salken, ya.**

 **Dari cara penulisan, kamu masih muda, ya? Btw, usiaku sudah 35 tahun, jadi panggil Mbak aja yah biar enak.**

 **Sebelum menikah, Mbak pernah juga jadi** _ **author**_ **di** _ **fanfiction**_ **. Sayangnya semua** _ **story**_ **udah Mbak hapus karena gak akan aktif lagi sebagai** _ **author**_ **di ffn.** _ **Pen**_ _ **name**_ **Mbak juga sengaja kuganti. Tapi Mbak gak perlu kasih tahu apa** _ **pen**_ _ **name**_ **Mbak sebelumnya. Takut entar dikira sok menggurui.**

 **Kita emang gak saling kenal satu sama lain, tapi, sebagai pembaca setia Cinta Sejati alias CS, Mbak benar-benar kecewa sama kamu.**

 **Kenapa sih kamu buat** _ **ending**_ **nya Naru sama Saku? Padahal NaruHina 'kan jauh lebih menarik? Pendukung NaruHina juga banyak, loh. Mbak kecewa aja!**

 **Udah gitu sebenarnya tulisan kamu gak rapi sama sekali, coba deh kamu lihat karya beberapa** _ **senpai**_ **di** _ **fanfiction**_ **, pasti kamu bakal tahu sejauh mana kemampuan menulismu.**

 **Di Cinta Sejati, Masa' Naru harus bercerai dengan Hina hanya karena Saku kembali ke kehidupan mereka? Lalu anak NaruHina bagaimana, dong nanti?**

 **Jujur, ya! Aku benci banget sama Saku, dan tidak suka liat dia sama Naru. Tukang rebut suami orang.**

 **Mbak udah menikah, loh! Mbak gak bisa bayangin kalo suami Mbak selingkuh sama mantan pacarnya.**

 **Awalnya** _ **story**_ **kamu ini benar-benar enak banget dibaca. Tetapi lama kelamaan Mbak bosan banget! Gak ada faedah yang harus diambil. Udah gitu, sempat kecewa banget di** _ **chapter**_ **13, kamu buat** _ **full**_ _ **chapter of lemon.**_

 **Tolong dong!**

 **Di** _ **fanfiction**_ **banyak banget anak di bawah umur yang membaca. Jadi alangkah baiknya jika lemonnya di** _ **skip**_ **aja.**

 **Mbak tau sih, kalo** _ **story**_ _ **rate**_ **M itu banyak peminatnya, tapi pikirin dong nasib bangsa dan negara ini kalo sering baca story seperti karya kamu.**

 **Maaf, kalo kamu tersinggung.'**

Hinata mengirim pesan yang berisi semua _uneg_ - _uneg_ nya pada si Rubah Liar. Akhirnya dia bisa lega juga. Hinata hanya bisa berharap jika si _author_ mau membaca pesannya dan berubah ke jalan yang benar. Lagipula pesan itu bermaksud baik kok, jadi dia pikir kalau si Rubah Liar juga akan _welcome_.

 **TING TING**

Hinata beranjak dari dapur ketika mendengar suara bel rumahnya. Dia membuka celemekya dan meletakkan di atas meja makan lalu berlari pelan menuju pintu. " _Okaerinasai_ , _Anata_ ," sambut Hinata riang seraya mengambil tas kantor suaminya.

Sang suami yang bernama Naruto menyunggingkan senyum cerah. " _Tadaima_ , Hinata- _chan_ ," sahut Naruto sambil mendudukkan diri di sofa. "Aku mau mandi dulu. Bisa buatkan kopi untukku?" pintanya lalu membuka sepatu dan kaus kakinya.

Hinata mengambil sepatu Naruto lalu menyimpannya di rak. "Mandilah, akan kubawakan kopi dan roti," katanya lalu menyalakan televisi. Di sore hari seperti ini, biasanya Naruto akan menonton acara berita. Seusai menyetel siaran yang biasa ditonton suaminya, Hinata berlalu ke dapur dan menyiapkan kopi.

Lima belas menit terlewati, Naruto telah selesai mandi dan duduk santai di depan televisi sambil menikmati segelas kopi dan roti buatan sang istri. Sedangkan Hinata, dia sedang mandi. Dan jika sudah berkutat di dalam kamar mandi, biasanya akan habis satu jam lamanya. Pasalnya di sore hari begini, Hinata lebih suka berendam di _bathtub_ sambil memainkan _game_ di ponselnya atau mendengar musik K- _pop_.

Untung saja kedua anak mereka sedang menghabiskan liburan musim panas di rumah kakek dan neneknya, kalau tidak, Naruto sendiri yang harus menjaga mereka. Jadi Naruto tak khawatir akan ketenangannya diganggu oleh kedua bandit nakal itu. Lagipula, dengan ketiadaan mereka, Naruto bisa mencari inspirasi untuk membuat _story_ _lemon_ yang _hot_ dengan sang istri nanti malam.

Berbicara soal _story_ , Naruto memang sudah setahun ini berkutat di dunia _fanfiction_ sebagai _author_. Memang dia sudah cukup lama mengenal _fanfiction_ , namun masih sebatas _reader_ saja. Baru-baru ini dia memberanikan diri sebagai _author_.

Cerita ketiga yang ditulisnya berjudul Cinta Sejati. Ceritanya sudah _complete_ dengan _review_ yang sudah mencapai angka 746. Baru tadi pagi dia menyelesaikan cerita tersebut. Dan untuk membunuh rasa bosannya, dia membuka aplikasi _fanfiction_ di ponselnya dan melihat _review_ yang baru saja masuk.

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum lebar kala banyak sekali para pembaca yang mengaku puas dengan _ending_ ceritanya. Namun tak sedikit pula yang kecewa, dan beberapa di antaranya, ada yang menyebutkan makian.

Bosan membaca _review_ , Naruto beralih ke _private_ _message_ yang baru saja masuk pada pukul 4: 50 PM. Dia mendecak kesal saat melihat _pen_ _name_ sang pengirim pesan yang memang dia tidak suka. "Panjang, ya?" gerutu Naruto saat melihat rangkaian kalimat yang cukup untuk menjadi sebuah pidato.

Dia membaca pesan itu dengan seksama dan penuh kekesalan. Bagaimana tidak, jika isinya mengandung unsur memaksa yang kentara.

' **Hai, Rubah Liar.**

"Hai, Ungu Permai," gumam Naruto sambil menyesap kopinya.

 **Salken, ya.**

"Iya, salam kenal juga!" ujar Naruto lalu meletakkan gelas kopinya.

 **Dari cara penulisan, kamu masih muda, ya? Btw, usiaku sudah 35 tahun, jadi panggil Mbak aja yah biar enak.**

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya. "Ini orang sotoy amat! Muda dari mana? Udah anak dua, _keles_!" Naruto tersenyum mengejek. "Panggil Mbak aja, katanya? Kalo Mbah baru cocok!"

 **Sebelum menikah, Mbak pernah juga jadi** _ **author**_ **di** _ **fanfiction**_ **. Sayangnya semua** _ **story**_ **udah Mbak hapus karena gak akan aktif lagi sebagai** _ **author**_ **di ffn.** _ **Pen**_ _ **name**_ **Mbak juga sengaja kuganti. Tapi Mbak gak perlu kasih tahu apa nama** _ **pen**_ _ **name**_ **Mbak sebelumnya. Takut entar dikira sok menggurui.**

"Aku gak peduli mau kau _author_ atau nggak! Lagian pede amat sih! Siapa juga yang mau tahu _pen_ _name_ mu!"

 **Kita emang gak saling kenal satu sama lain, tapi, sebagai pembaca setia Cinta Sejati alias CS, Mbak benar-benar kecewa sama kamu.**

"Oh aja ya kan!"

 **Kenapa sih kamu buat** _ **ending**_ **nya Naru sama Saku? Padahal NaruHina 'kan jauh lebih menarik? Pendukung NaruHina juga banyak, loh. Mbak kecewa aja!**

"Bodo amat!" Naruto mulai kebakaran jenggot.

 **Udah gitu sebenarnya tulisan kamu gak rapi sama sekali, coba deh kamu lihat karya beberapa** _ **senpai**_ **di** _ **fanfiction**_ **, pasti kamu bakal tahu sejauh mana kemampuan menulismu.**

"Sialan! Ngebandingin aku sama _author_ lain lagi!" gerutu Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

 **Di Cinta Sejati, Masa' Naru harus bercerai dengan Hina hanya karena Saku kembali ke kehidupan mereka? Lalu anak NaruHina bagaimana, dong nanti?**

" _Ora_ _urus_! Baperan banget sih ni orang!"

 **Jujur, ya! Aku benci banget sama Saku, dan tidak suka liat dia sama Naru. Tukang rebut suami orang.**

"Yaelah, _story_ abal-abal juga diributin!"

 **Mbak udah menikah, loh! Mbak gak bisa bayangin kalo suami Mbak selingkuh sama mantan pacarnya.**

"Mbah, lagi curcol?" Naruto terkekeh geli ketika membacanya.

 **Awalnya** _ **story**_ **kamu ini benar-benar enak banget dibaca. Tetapi lama kelamaan Mbak bosan banget! Gak ada faedah yang harus diambil. Udah gitu, sempat kecewa banget di chapter 13, kamu buat** _ **full**_ _ **chapter of lemon.**_

"Suka-suka aku dong! Ni orang maksa banget, ya!"

 **Tolong dong!**

"Minta tolong sama polisi!"

 **Di** _ **fanfiction**_ **banyak banget anak di bawah umur yang membaca. Jadi alangkah baiknya jika lemonnya di** _ **skip**_ **aja.**

"Ni orang sok ngatur banget! Melebihi nenek-nenek!" Naruto mengusap latar ponselnya ke atas. "Gak tahu apa artinya 'DLDR'?"

 **Mbak tau sih, kalo** _ **story**_ _ **rate**_ **M itu banyak peminatnya, tapi pikirin dong nasib bangsa dan negara ini kalo sering baca** _ **story**_ **seperti karya kamu.**

"Astaga! Kalau mau baca yang berbobot, ya, jangan baca _rate_ M. Atau mending baca alquran atau alkitab aja, Mbah!" kekeh Naruto.

 **Maaf, kalo kamu tersinggung.'**

"Tersinggung? Kalo udah tahu kata-katanya mengandung kebencian, ngapain ngirim pesan?" Naruto mendecak kesal. Dia mengetik pesan untuk membalasnya.

Tak selang beberapa menit, pesan balasan kembali muncul.

 _ **To:**_ **Ungu Permai**

 _ **Subject:**_ **Kekecewaan terhadap 'Cinta Sejati'**

' **Hai, Mbah!**

 **Salam kenal juga.**

 **Mbah gak usah sok ngatur deh! Kalo mau, buat cerita sendiri aja. Itu lebih baik ketimbang ngatur begini dan begitu!**

 **Mbah kan udah pernah jadi** _ **author**_ **, pasti udah berpengalaman, kan?**

 **Yaudah deh Mbah! Aku males kalo harus balas pesan begini. Lebih suka** _ **face**_ _ **to**_ _ **face**_ **! Kan Mbah udah dewasa.'**

Tak lama kemudian pesan balasan kembali muncul.

 _ **To:**_ **Rubah Liar**

 _ **Subject:**_ **Kekecewaan terhadap 'Cinta Sejati'**

' **Kamu itu masih anak-anak, jadi males ngeladenin. Tapi kalo kamu tinggal Tokyo, kita bisa silaturrahmi loh. Cuma ya gitu, terkadang orang kayak kamu pengecut!'**

"Sialan!" maki Naruto. Buru-buru dia membalas pesan dari si Ungu Permai.

 _ **To:**_ **Ungu Permai**

 _ **Subject**_ **: Kekecewaan terhadap 'Cinta Sejati'**

' **Oh, jadi Mbah anak Tokyo ya! Silaturrahmi ide bagus loh? Esok ada waktu luang gak? Ketemuan di Kurama Cafe di Jalan Minato, yuk! Jam 4 sore!'**

 **TING**

Kembali pesan masuk.

 _ **To:**_ **Rubah Liar**

 _ **Subject:**_ **Kekecewaan terhadap 'Cinta Sejati'**

' **Oh Mbak tau tempatnya, entar kita jumpa disana aja, ya dek! Mbak, pake baju biru dan celana hitam, biar gampang aja ngenalinnya.'**

"Sialan! Aku dikatain 'adek'? Usiaku udah 36, Mbah!" ujar Naruto seraya meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Dia berjalan menuju kamar dan langsung tidur. Dia melupakan keberadaan sang istri di dalam kamar mandi, juga sedang kesal terhadap sesuatu.

 **...**

 **...**

 ***...*...***

 **...**

 **...**

Hinata mengenakan kaus biru langit dengan celana jeans hitam ketika memasuki Kurama Cafe yang tidak terlalu ramai. Dia mengambil tempat di dekat pintu masuk agar lebih mudah mendapati si Rubah Liar. Hinata hanya berharap jika bocah itu menepati janji untuk ketemu. Dia memang sengaja datang lebih cepat dua puluh menit untuk sekedar _WiFi_ -an. Dia 'kan menjadi pelanggan di Kurama Cafe sudah lama.

Tepat pukul empat sore lebih lima menit, seorang pria yang cukup dikenal Hinata memasuki Cafe. Alis rapi wanita itu menaik. Seingatnya tadi, Naruto ingin pergi ke rumah sahabatnya, lalu untuk apa dia datang ke Cafe ini.

"Naruto- _kun_ ," panggil Hinata.

Sontak saja pria itu berbalik dan membulatkan matanya. "H-Hinata..." Naruto gugup. Dia malu karena ketahuan berbohong pada sang istri. Namun keterkejutan itu semakin bertambah kala dia mendapati Hinata dengan kemeja birunya.

"Ada apa dengan kemejaku?" tanya Hinata bingung karena tatapan aneh sang suami.

Naruto tersenyum kikuk. "Uhm ... Nggak kok!"

Mereka terdiam beberapa menit.

Merasa _de_ _javu_ akan suasana ini.

Hinata kembali bersuara, "Menunggu teman yang mana?" tanyanya.

Naruto menghela napas berat. Feelingnya benar-benar tak enak akan hal ini. "U-U-U..."

"Uchiha?" tebak Hinata.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Nggak!"

"Lalu?" Hinata mulai curiga.

Naruto menghela napas dalam-dalam. "U-U-Ungu Permai."

Hinata membulat matanya. "O-Oh. Jadi kau ... Rubah Liar?"

Dua kali! Udah dua kali dia bermasalah dengan Naruto gegara _fanfiction_.

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah kala melihat ekspresi bengis Hinata. " _Gomen_."

" _Gomen_? _Gomen_ untuk apa, Rubah Liar? _Gomen_ untuk menjadikan malam panas kita di ranjang sebagai inspirasi _story_ _rate_ M?" Aura Hinata mengerikan.

Naruto hanya diam dan enggan bersuara lagi.

"Jangan harap _jatah_ selama seminggu ini!" ancam Hinata.

Mata Naruto terbelalak. "M-maksud..."

"Apa? Mau melawan? Kalau begitu jadi sebulan!" ancaman Hinata semakin menyiksa.

"Sayang, a-aku tidak bermaksud..." Naruto berusaha berkilah. Dia menghindari tatapan tajam sang istri.

"Oh masih mau nambah? Kalau begitu setahun tak ada _jatah_!" ujarnya marah dan tak pelayan akan para pelayan pelayan di Cafe yang memandang aneh pada mereka.

Naruto mendecak kesal. "Tck, udah maksa, ngatur, mengancam lagi!" Dia menghela napas berat. "Dasar _reader_ emak-emak!" gerutunya.

Mendengar hal itu, sontak saja emosi Hinata kian memuncak. "TAK ADA _JATAH_ SELAMANYA DAN TIDUR PISAH RANJANG!"

Mata Naruto melebar kala melihat istrinya berjalan meninggalkan dirinya yang masih terkejut. "BUNUH SAJA AKU, UNGU PERMAI!" teriaknya frustasi.

 **...**

 **END**

 **...**


End file.
